


Jack's mate

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Doctor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this story is just for the soul purpose of Jack knotting the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's mate

"I am not an omega, I'm not human," the Doctor growled as he moved away from Jack. He was lying of course. He had known he was an omega his entire life, it was unusual on Gallifrey for a male to be an omega though and it was only because of his family's social standing that he had never been knotted by an alpha male. He instead had been forced into an arranged marriage with a a beta female and marked as her mate. He tired of it though and when a serum came out that allowed him to hide his omega scent he took it. How Jack had seen past it, when for hundreds of years others hadn't was beyond him.

Still he knew that he was caught the moment that Jack had walked onto the TARDIS to see him. He saw the change in Jack's eyes as Jack breathed deeply. His eyes had widened in surprise before narrowing to that of an alpha on the hunt. He turned to run surprised how quickly Jack caught up to him and grabbed his arms. Jack turned him around and pressed his back to the wall as he looked into his eyes. Releasing one hand he moved his hand quickly up to the Doctor's neck and pushed the collar aside, looking for the mark that the Doctor had a mate. The Doctor fought him halfheartedly but he couldn't help submitting to the alpha. He had always known that someday someone would figure it out, he was just thankful it was somebody that he knew and trusted. 

"I'm not an omega Jack," he tried again. "Time Lords weren't like humans." 

"I can smell it all over you. How I missed it until now, I don't know." Jack breathed in deeply. He reached down and undid the Doctor's trousers before shoving his hand down the back of them. The Doctor yelped as Jack's hand brushed against his dripping hole and he pulled his wet fingers out for the Doctor to see. The Doctor lowered his eyes as Jack's glazed over. He didn't even have time to complain as Jack picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. His body was begging for the alpha to take him. He had marked Jack as a potential mate the moment Jack had walked aboard the TARDIS and he had to hide on more then one occasion as his body begged him to mate with Jack. He was thrown on to the bed and Jack quickly stripped him of his clothes. 

Following his instincts he turned over on his knees and pushed his ass into the air as he pressed his shoulders down into the bed. He could feel the natural juices his body produced dripping down onto his thighs and he held the position as he felt felt Jack crawl up onto the bed behind him. Jack gripped his hips tightly and he felt Jack hard against his hole. Jack pressed in slowly and he yelped as Jack entered his virgin body. He grabbed the blankets tightly and cried out from the slight burn as Jack pressed in deeper. 

"Mine," Jack growled as he began to move.

"Yours," The Doctor agreed. Jack kept moving hard and deep, brushing against he prostate with every movement. The Doctor's body hurt but it felt good at the same time confusing him. He held onto the blankets as Jack's movements became rougher and he felt something hard and larger pressing against his hole. Jack was trying to knot him. He tried to pull away but Jack held his hips tightly and pulled him backwards as he pressed forward. The knot slipped in and he screamed as he bit down on the pillow in front of him. He could feel the knot pulling at his hole as Jack grinded against him, unable to keep thrusting with their bodies locked together. The knot felt even bigger inside of him but Jack's cock was pressed against his prostate now and he felt his body begging him to cum.

"Please Jack," he begged as his cock dripped with precum. Jack grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back ward, pressing him in that little bit more. He cried out as Jack bit into his shoulder by his neck, marking him as his mate. The feel of Jack latched onto his neck and pushing so deeply inside him made it impossible for him to hold out any longer and he came in long spurts across the bed. Jack followed him moments later and he felt Jack filling his passage as the knot held the cum in place. Jack released his neck before collapsing sideways onto the bed, still holding him tightly. The Doctor tried to move but the knot pulled against his hole causing him to keep pressed to Jack. Jack chuckled softly. 

"You can't go anywhere until the knot goes down, so you might as well get comfortable Doc." Jack rubbed his side reassuringly as he relaxed against him. Now that they had mated, Jack was thinking a little more clearly. The Doctor sighed and tried to get comfortable. It felt weird trying to relax with his ass still so full but it was also was strangely comforting knowing it was Jack inside him and that he could feel the hot human heat both inside and out. "You act like you haven't mated before."

"I haven't," the Doctor answered and he felt Jack tense for just a moment before relaxing again. 

"How is that possible?" Jack asked. 

"Long story." The Doctor groaned as his body clenched around the knot. He laid there until he felt Jack finally slip out of him and then made a face as he felt Jack's cum and his own fluids follow. He started to stand but was pulled back down again and felt Jack sheathe himself in his body once more. He smiled as Jack latched onto his neck as their bodies began to move as one. He decided he could get use to being Jack's mate.


End file.
